When The Darkness Awakes
by Liveandstruggle
Summary: Lucy, Levy and Romeo are the last one standing from the disastrous of Magnolia that causes by a monster. Now it's time for them to train and take revenge on the monster for taking Magnolia lives away. But maybe the monster isn't a monster. Maybe the monster is a titan... (The story will be moving slowly)
1. Chapter 1

AN IMPORTANT NOTE TO THOSE WHO HAD READ THIS FANFIC BEFORE:

Hello minna-san! This is Justswaminblood's best friend speaking. I would like to inform those who have read the other fanfic called 'When The Darkness Awakes' that the story has to be cancel. The reasons are that she had forgotten her account's passwords and is now confronting a personal problem that is coming up in her life. So please forgive her. I'll be helping her writing and continuing the story from now on. It is alright if you disagree with the fact that I'm the one who will be writing it now. But I'm only doing this for both of our futures (which is another personal thing). And I'm not replacing her. Don't judge me. And both of us would also like to thank those who had followed this story from the beginning and are now reading this. We have great gratitude toward you guys. Arigatogozaimashita!

Disclaimer: Nah, I'm not doing that. It's obvious that I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin and Fairy Tail \(-3-)

Chapter 1:

The coffee shatters all over the guilds floor from the blonde's hold as fear approaches her. The blunette stumbles back from the bartender table with an anxious look written on her face that is given out to the celestial mage, Lucy.

"What's wrong Lu-Chan?" The blunette asks, staring in to the blonde's deep brown eyes.

Lucy shakes her head in confusion, "I don't know Levy-chan. I just feel something bad is going to happen," She pauses. "I just can't figure out what it is".

The blunette places herself near the beautiful blonde. Her lips tinkle. She's quite worried of her best friend whose head is down, facing the floor with a stressing expression. The blonde clenches her fist. She wants to know the answer to her weird reaction. She sighs. No matter how hard she tries to think, she still can't figure it out.

"Relax. Take it easy. There's nothing to worry about Lu-chan. It's just your insecurity," Levy lightly taps on Lucy's shoulder. Maybe it really is just her insecurities. That has always been the answer to her whole guts feelings. Yet this time it is somehow different from her usual shock.

"I have never had this kind of feelings before. Maybe something bad will happen, or will it not?" the blonde begins questioning her inside with mere fear.

The blunette tries to cheer her up, "I can't see nor feel something bad is going to happen at all Lu-chan. Stop worrying about nothing".

Lucy takes in a deep breath and releases it, "You're right. Maybe there's nothing to worry about," She smiles weakly and receives the blunette 's smile in return.

They both remains silence until an uninviting shock strikes Lucy, causing her to collapse on Levy. The blunette supports the girl as she falls.

Flashes of unknown memories appear in the Lucy's head. And that is when she realizes it, "Natsu…" She whispers his name out with concerns.

Suddenly, the ground starts to shake uncontrollably. A cobalt-haired boy, Romeo dashes in with a fearful look on his face. Everything starts to fall and it causes damages. The Titania, Erza, appears suddenly in the scene. She pushes through the crowd of her guild mates just to see what is going on. She makes her way to the front of the guild and sees something that she has never put her mind to.

The scarlet-headed woman catches a glimpse of gigantic muscular feet in front of her. The left foot is made of metal and the right one is a bloody flesh. She raises her chin up and the shape of the skull-headed monster appears. The monster's head is half made of metal and half is flesh. Its ember irises are as dull as a dead animal. Its mouth creates a grin a human skull would always show yet more terrifying. The monster is muscular and its body parts are human-like. From head to toe, the monster's half metal and fleshes with the height of 100m.

With no holding back, the Titania shout with all her might throughout the entire guild, "EVERYONE! RUNNN!"

As her fellow guild mates heard her command, they start up chaos and made their exit out of the guild. Along with bunches of Fairies, the blonde celestial mage's making her way to the exit as well with Levy and Romeo besides her.

A puff of smokes reaches in sight in front of the 3 mages' faces. As the smoke grows shallow and shallows, a view of a wooden Grandfather clock, Horologium appears, "Hime, Come with me" He orders the blonde.

Lucy's eyebrows drop to the letter 'V', "Horologium. What are you doing here? I didn't open up your gate, did I?"

"No, Hime. This is an emergency. I'll explain everything when we get there. Please step inside" Once more he orders her, opening the wooden glass door to his inside beneath his round clock face.

"When we get there? There as in where?" Ask the blonde.

Horologium gritted his teeth, making his mustache raised. He had no intention of answering the blonde's question now, "Don't ask. Just step inside. And you can bring your 2 other friends with you. That's enough to squeeze in," He informed, panicking.

"What about the rest of my friends? I can't leave them, fighting" Lucy glances over to her friends who are fighting the monster.

"The only thing that matters now is that you're safe. Now please. Hurry," says Horologium.

"But I," before the blonde can finishes off her sentence, Horologium grasps her wrist and pulls her inside the wooden glass door along with Romeo and Levy before closing the wooden glass door.

"What the hell? Why are you taking me with you? I want to join the fight," Romeo growls.

"Where are you taking us?" Questions Levy.

Horologium chooses to ignore their questions. He soon transports the 3 of them out of the guild.

15 minutes later

Lucy, Levy and Romeo are release from the wooden glass door. They have landed in a strange place that they hardly recognize. Everything seems so different. The sky is pitched black with stars marked all over it. The land is floating in mid-air. On the edges of the dead end land, beneath it, it is a deep dark pit. Once you have fallen down, there is no way to get back again.

The blonde stares at Levy with concerns and confusions filled her mind. Why is she here? What will happen to her friends in Magnolia? What is that monster she had just seen?

Chapter 1 is accomplished y'all ^^ Thank you for taking your time on reading it. Arigato!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I hate giving too much notes but I'm only saying this for now because this fanfic will walk slowly. I don't want to rush things. So enjoy, my dear readers.

Disclaimer: No. Just no.

Chapter 2:

"Explains yourself, old man." She demands. She is really furious. What the spirit king has done was simply out of selfishness yet also out of loyalty. But that doesn't keep her quiet.

The king himself can only stare at her with nervousness. It is a hard thing for him explains her even if it's reasonable enough.

"Well, Lucy, I don't want to keep you out of your reach but I will explain it to you a small part for today. The rest of the informations will be reveal on the up-coming days."

The celestial mage sighs. It must be a really hard-to-take-in information if the king has said that. She glances over to the boy and signals him to go meet up with the other woman. He nods and runs off. Soon she faces back toward the celestial king and tilts her head, signaling him to begin.

The king's face soon turn grim, "I know we are being selfish, Lucy. But we are only doing this for your safety. You are the twelve golden keys' savior after all. Now then, let us get to the real thing. You have seen that monster back there, have you not?"

Her face contorts in anger and fear, "Yes, I have seen that thing. But what was it doing in Magnolia? And by the looks of it, it seems like it was repaired up with all those metal parts."

The spirit king nods, "Yes, indeed it was. But that could only happen with the help of the legendary mage's powers." With a flick of his fingers, a book appears in his hands. He open it up and show the female in front of him.

"The mage called himself 'Immortal'. He used to be immortal the same as his name. But an event happen when his powers were sealed by the dragons."

Lucy stares at the old man with strangely, "Wait...are you saying a dragon can do that?"

The king simply smiles, "Well that's out of the topic. Let's skip this dragon topic and go back to the mage. Like I have said before he had been sealed by the dragons; each are different types. Air, fire, water, iron and earth. I know that it is few but it was enough to sealed away the mage's dangerous powers and his immortality.

"From what I've read and heard, it was actually his wish to become normal. But as years gone by, those powers were like strong drugs resulting him killing himself off."

Confusion soon consumes her, "So are you telling me that when he died his powers broke free?"

The king laughs merrily, "Close enough, Lucy. Those powers were actually sealed inside that beast you have seen today. And that beast is 'Immortal'."

Everything becomes like a dream to her. That monster she saw out of the guild was so called legendary mage? Has she really gone mad?

The king continues his tales before the female in front goes mad, "He was a human. Was. Nobody knows what had actually happen to him to make him become a monster like he is now. His resurrection also remains a mystery. But my theory is that that must have been the powers that were kept inside of him that have revived him. Or his immortality. But the big question is why now? Why hadn't he done it since the day he died?"

Lucy is sure that her mind is now clouded with 'what ifs'. But her thoughts are cut short when she hears Levy's scream. The blonde runs toward the voice and find herself looking at a rare sight.

There she is. Levy Mcgarden is now kneeling on the ground with both her eyes shut tight; tears spilling out and her hands are covering her ears. Romeo is a different matter. He looks like his life has been drained out of him. Lucy tilts her head toward the man who is comforting both of her friends who are too shock to move. As soon as her eyes meet up with his those brown orbs of her demands answers.

Loke had never hesitate when he's next to his princess. But this is one of those moments where he will always be afraid of telling her the truth.

"Lucy... Please don't be angry after seeing this." After his pleads, he shows her the scenes on the Lacrima Crystal ball with the fear of seeing the events all over again.


	3. Chapter 3

Please don't mind me if I ever to slack off in updating this story.

Disclaimer: LOL nope.

Chapter 3:

Erza is definitely injure. But what can she do? Obviously she can't back down. Her nakama are all in danger. She must do something before things become worst.

"Erza, you should know that I'm not going to let you protect me and the others."

The red-headed woman turns her head to find the female demon, Mirajane, standing with every of the guildmates.

"Everyone..." She mutters out her words with tears threatening to fall. Mirajane smiles and walks to the side to reveal the old man who is known as Makarov Dreyar. The tiny little man walks up to Erza and gives her the hand sign of Fairy Tail. Her eyes widen in surprise before finally relax herself and give her master back the sign. Soon everyone of the guild raises their hands up showing the same thing the guild master and the titania has done. And from that time on they all learn a lesson that fighting together is the best option. But that is only a statement they use. For there is no way they can win against the monster in front of them. Yet they keep on pushing their own strength to the limits. Even if they can't win they rather die being all together. Being as a family.

Back to the Spirit Realm

Tears slip down her brown orbs as she watches her nakama fight with pride and with their eagerness to die. Lucy feels disgusted. Disgusted that someone like her herself is now just watching her friends walk straight to their death. She raises her hand to cups her mouth from making any sounds of despair. Her moments stop when a blinding light consumes her comrades that has been created by the giant. That is also when Romeo finally snaps out of his shocking state.

"NO! DAD! EVERYONE! LET ME OUT OF HERE! THEY ARE DYING BECAUSE OF US! I HAVE TO HELP THEM!" He rushes toward the Lacrima and clings on to it. His cry of rage sends all the spirits to separate him from the crystal ball. Levy can only covers her ears from any of those sounds that connect with the outside world. As for Lucy, she is clenching her fists; releases them then repeat the same thing all over again while her mind is somewhere else.

After the blinding lights, all they can see are the bodies of their nakama. That sends another terror into the trio's minds. Lucy swears she sees Erza's artificial right eye in a pool of blood.

Romeo, Lucy and Levy are left alone in the spirit realm library after seeing the horrify events. The three says nothing but minds are already set on something. Their silences break when Romeo speak up, "Lucy-nee, what were you talking about when you were with the celestial spirit king?"

The blonde's expression darken, "Well, the king himself hasn't fully explain the whole thing but I'll tell you what happen."

They all sit on the lounge that is located in the middle of the room before letting the blonde to explain the whole thing. As the two others who are unknown to the real events keep on having the same expression the blonde used to have when she listened to the old man. Lucy's story is cut short when Romeo interrupts, "Wait, now that I think about it where are Natsu-nee, Gajeel-nee and Wendy-chan? How about their cats?"

The girls are deeply surprise by this, "Are you saying that you weren't there when the master asked for their whereabouts? " Levy watches the boy with suspicion.

The fire user mage can only laughs nervously, "Well actually I was out of the guild trying to learn more fire magic when the master were announcing the whole thing. So could Levy-nee and Lucy-nee explain me what had happen?"

Both women stare at one another before finally giving into the awkward situation.

"Romeo-kun, this is what you are asking for." The blunette sighs, "This is what I hear from Gajeel. He had said that some unknown mage requested a fire dragon slayer, an iron dragon slayer and a wind dragon slayer from our guild. The price was pretty high if you asked me. And somehow that got the old man excited."

Lucy giggles as Romeo mutters 'Jeeze' under his breath. He recovers and asks her another thing, "Do you know what kind of job it is?"

Lucy shakes her head with concerns written on her face, "We don't. But all I can hope is that wherever they are should be the safest place and far away from Fiore."

They all hang their heads low praying best wishes for the other survivors.


	4. Chapter 4

I will try to get straight to the main thing. But damn, I need to provide you guys more informations.

Disclaimer: Urgghh... Do I have too?

Chapter 4:

It has been two days now that they are spending their time in the spirit world. And it has also been two days that the three of them has been trying so hard to gather information about the monster that they had confronted. Nothing much progress but today will the day the trio find the right info about the beast.

"Guys! I found it! A book about something called Giants! Perhaps it could help us!" Levy waves the book up enthusiastically.

"That's great, Levy-chan! I also know something about that monster as well!" Lucy walks toward where the bookworm woman is sitting.

"Hey! Don't leave me out! I want to combine my notes with yours too!" Romeo sits across both girls.

"Let us hear Lu-chan's opinion first since she always talk with the spirit king about it." The blunette winks at the boy. The blonde can only glares at both of them, "All I know is the past life about 'Immortal'. The old man told me that the mage has been married before he turned insane. And also about the mage's dangerous powers. To unseal his powers there is another way. All he had to do is gather all those dragons with the air, iron, fire, earth and water. It seems like the dragon slayer ability is also an exception. The spirit king said nothing about normal fire magic or water magic."

Levy raises on of her eyebrows, "Don't you think this sound a bit suspicious? I mean dragon slayer magic? Iron, air and fire? Gajeel, Wendy-chan and Natsu?"

Lucy nods, "Yeah, I know. That's why I'm sharing this information here. Maybe the mage who requested those three is related to 'Immortal'. But why would he want to unseal those powers anyways? Only an idiot would do that. I mean, what can he get just from unsealing it?"

The bookworm woman stares hard on the book in front of her, "I don't know. But let's check up about 'Immortal's' present looks. From what I have read people would mostly describe him a 'Titan'. I know it isn't much help but there's rumor going on about giants eating campers in the night. It was on the newspaper actually. The book only talk about the nature of giants and sea monsters. But it doesn't talk about giants eating humans. I just hope that those rumors aren't true."

The three shudders, "In the end, I'm not much of a help. At least we have another alias for the monster which is 'Titan'. So Romeo, what do want to tell us?"

They all turns to his way waiting for his story. He hesitates but leaks out the infos anyways, "Me and Loke-nee... Explores our guild today."

The blue-haired boy swears he saw the girls eyes bulge out like an iguana.

"Wait, WHAT?! You went out without telling us?" Lucy grips on to Romeo's arms. Her eyes are yelling 'bloody murders'.

"Lucy-nee, c-calm down. I'm sorry, o-okay? P-please hear me out first b-before you strangle me." Romeo stammers under the blonde's gaze. She is terrifying!

The celestial mage lays back on her chair, breathing heavily. The fire mage boy gulps down his spits before continuing his story, "L-like I said before, Loke-nee and I went to see our guild. We were not sight-seeing! I swear! The state of the guild was...different from our last two days in the spirit world. The human time and spirit time are different. 1 day in this place equals a year. And-"

"Whoa, whoa. Hold it right there. 1 day equals a year? I thought 1 day equals 3 months!" Levy stops the boy.

"Actually that has passed like years ago. The spirit realm has this kind of time that also drove the celestial spirits who lives here crazy. The time when both of you were invited to the spirit realm was the time when 1 day equals 3 month. Right now in this timeline the time changes into 1 day equals a year. To be honest, I couldn't even grasp on this weird timeline. It feels like it kept on jumping from one place to another one." Romeo explains them with ease. Both girls are completely blank.

"Loke-nee-san told me so don't look at me like I'm some kind of alien. Anyways it looks like those two years of leaving it alone has made all the big trees to grow out of them. You may not believe this but I could feel like my body is drained out of its magic when I land in our guild's remains."

They sit in silence until someone break the ice, "Actually it can be possible."

They turn their heads to the door and found the spirit king entering. He approaches to their place before continuing the tales, "'Immortal' possessed a very dangerous magic that can absorbs the energy out of any sources that has magical power. It seems like he has been absorbing everything everywhere he goes. I guess this is also why he was taken over by his own magic. Such a poor soul."

Levy gulps before asking him, "Does that mean that magic will be extinct?"

The king glances to her side, "Yes, magic will be extinct."


	5. Chapter 5

Please hang on, minna-san! The adventure will begin soon! In Wall Rose~~! (A small spoiler xD)

Disclaimer: No. I don't want to do it.

Chapter 5:

"Does this also mean that you guys will also..." Romeo trails off his question, realizing what he had just said. Lucy has already had her hands over her ears to block the boy's question and the king's answer.

The celestial king sighs, "Actually that's a yes and a no. Magic will be extinct, of course, only on Earth. The three of you will lose your magic once you step on Earth again. But for us spirits will always be alive and there to watch over you. Only, that we won't be able to meet each other ever again."

Levy sits in silence listening to every word the celestial king has to say. Romeo solemnly watches the blonde mage beside him who is now crying into her palms.

"But it seems like the three of you are in luck. As long as 'Immortal' is still alive your magical powers will still lingers inside of you. Even if it's low it is enough for you to use. And if you train hard on your magic perhaps you will be able to use it with ease just like before." The celestial king reassures the trio. Lucy glances up at him. All of a sudden, she gets up and stands in a firm stance.

"Then train me! Train me to be able to use these magic without relying on that stupid titan!" She shouts with no hesitation. Soon she is also followed up by Romeo and Levy. The triple demanding trainings with determination in their faces. The spirit king smiles.

"Alright, I will train you. But it will be only for 53 days. So the three of you better keep up the pace. Why am I only training you for 53 days? Well that's because times is running out and the timeline will surely changes its timing again. Humans cannot stay in the spirit realm for too long for you might end up dying and become a spirit like us. But that seems unlikely now since I have accept refugees against this realm rules. So the three of you will, instead, vanish." The trio look at each other before diverting their eyes back at the spirit king.

"I will ask my fellow friends to help me find a place where there are some magical resources left to fuel all of you after leaving this place. Right now you are fully energetic thanks to the spirit world's magic. So let us get started with the intense training."

Their trainings in gaining the ability to wield large amount of magic lasted for 53 days. With great potential and great strength the three of them has become the best mages the king has ever seen. Their time has soon cut short when the day of departure arrives.

Aquarius stands in front of Lucy after she receives her gifts from the king and the other celestial spirits. The mermaid clears her throat catching the blonde's attention, "You know, brat, that when you get there you will still be able to summon us. So I'm asking you to summon me in a better environment if you wish to see me or help you, get it?"

The celestial mage giggles knowing what Aquarius actually mean, "Yep! As soon as I get there I'll summon you immediately!" That earns a smack on the head from the other woman.

"Idiot! I'm not asking for that! I guess an idiot will always be an idiot! Jeeze..." The water-bearer spirit crosses her arms casting her eyes on the floor. Thanks to the dimness of the light her blush is barely seen.

"Alright! We'll be get going now! Thank you everyone!" Romeo says with enthusiasm. The blunette, the cobalt-headed and the blonde are led by Loke the leader of all Zodiacs. As they are about to disappear Levy stops the man, "Care to tell us where is our destination, Loke-san?"

The man is taken by surprise, "The old man's...friends somehow manage the job since 3 days ago. I couldn't get any information out of him. The looks on his face was somewhat...dead."

The three gasp, "What? What happen back there? Is something wrong?" Romeo's face is filled with concerns. The tangerine-haired man sighs, "Like I said before, I couldn't get anything out of him. The king might know. But it seems like he is avoiding everything. I guess the only way is for you guys to find it out by yourselves. I'm sorry I'm not much of a help."

They all glance at one another. Lucy marches up right to him and cups her hands around his face, "Ne, Loke, don't be too hard on yourself. You know you are a very reliable man. That's how you will always be." She smiles to reassure him.

"No...I have failed our fellow guildmates, no, family. I should have been there for them. But I couldn't help them. All I did was watching their lives being taken away..." Tears are now leaking out of his hazel eyes. It has been so long that he has let himself cry again. But that does not stop Lucy from trying.

"Hey, if you are repenting your sins here then stop it. It was not your fault they died. Blame it on that monster. I shall find a way to destroy that thing. Just don't go on doing anything stupid, alright?" The celestial mage reaches out her hand to hold on to Loke's. She gives it a gentle squeeze, "You know, Loke, it has been so much fun being able to stay by your side and the others as well. These 53 days was also one of these great experiences. It has been great knowing you, Loke." Her eyes glistens with the salty water he is having. The male sobs and trembles as he holds on to her hand like it is his dear life.

"Please Lucy. Remember to summon me before the time comes. I know it is selfish of me but please... I don't want to live in a life not being able to see you ever again." Her strong facade is breaking; causing all of the things she has kept inside to pour out. Both of them embraces one another before finally releasing each other.

He pecks her lips making the other two gasp, "Sorry, my dear princess. I just can't help but have to ask for this one wish: a kiss." Which makes her response by hitting his shoulder.

They all bit farewell and finally travel to their destination.


End file.
